


a story where eveyr basically vandalizes brendun urie

by ironiccowboykink (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ;), ;;;;), and take it seriously, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng im sorry, read it tho, take it hard and serious, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a story where eveyr basically vandalizes brendun urie

**Author's Note:**

> im so not sorry.

a story where basically everyr vandalizes brendun urie

Ok so a bunch o celebreits got kidnapped/?? And its brendun urie and fall out men and my chemical reactions… plus haley williams, the contortionist woman girl who danced w/JUST DO IT, and and and melnaie martinez and sia and rainsy get it her name is _hail_ sy so its _rAIN_ SYH HAHAH ;-; ;:][][][][[][][][][]]][]]][[]][][][[]][][]][][[][][[][]]]]][[[][[]][[][]]||||||||||||-/

Brendun laughs and his purple sparkle suit appears on him when theyre out of their kidnapper van n says “hahaha we’re at a disco… everybody panic” and wentz was like nuuu dont wentz there pat but tree stump satbs brendun and hes like “oh”a nd gerard drinks his blood. His blood is black n poisonous but gerard love it bc hes a vmpr 

Frank\s like no thats my man????? And brenduns like uh” and dies. Gerard says his blood is addicting….. Maybe like niictoine????????????????????????????????????????????//  
hmMmm????// nah worse thn niictoine.

 

So to recap brendun is ded (time o ded” 9 in the giraffeternoon cause o ded: _fetishises _) and gerard is feasting on his blood.  N haleleleley is also feasting but _on his white man flesh___

 

Everyone is grossed out but they dun say notin :3 Except frnk Frnk maeks centz (not wentz) by saying “just, to be frnk, w u, ths is nao a cellabration bc brndun is ded. Josh dun apeaesars and is lik DONT USE MY NAME IN VAIN.TJ is like lettuce go josh we must get each others naems tattooed on e other and duns like oh my josh im so dun but thae disaper into raenbaow smoak

 

Melanie and sia do acronabtics and break several bones hwile also not breakin them at the same time and eveyribe whos nOT them is kind o shrugging into existebcebbc thats weird?????????????????????????????????????????/ but who caires.  
Frnk is mad st gerad but he doesnt tell him wyh he just steams into a hot dog in the corner bc hes a franka ahhahaa

 

And tree stump whithers bc he had no water and he was thirsty (4 wentz) but wentz centz drinks LLLL THE VODKA WHILE SINGING SHTOS AND SINCE HES DRINKING AND SINGING HE DIES

_No one mourns him. Or him. Or the other him. None of thehim._

 

Gerarararararararrarard continues to drnk blood and is lke brendun is out so drnk=frnk=blood blood gallons of the stuff but realizes all the blood of frank had been steemed off. Breadon wkes up to make some unspekable puns and keels over again

 

SO FRNANK IS DED TOO AND HEE HAS AN OFFICHSIOAL DED TAG LIKE BRaeNDEaD  
AND  
(raison)BRANDUN HAS A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE FORHEAD AND THEY DECDE TO USE IT TO BREAK THE DOOR TO THE THING???????!!!???!? :000 >;00000 :3333

 

SO THEY USE HIS BIG OL FOREHED TP BREAK DA DOOR N IT BREAKS N THEY R FREE NOW BUT NOT FRANK AND BRENDON BECAUSE

 

_They are eternally trapped in the suffocating embrace of death at the disco. ___

__

__THE END_ _


End file.
